Fantasmas de navidades pasadas
by The Night of the Rabbit
Summary: Él, es verdad, no era más que un jovenzuelo que acababa de cruzar por el puente de la pubertad, demasiado delgado y pálido por semejante travesía. Linda quería bailar con Él un cursi vals, no había un por qué para ello, simplemente quería hacerlo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Death Note pertenecen a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata, así como a su editorial, por lo que no obtengo beneficio alguno al escribir esta historia más que pasar un buen rato de ocio.

**Summary:** Él sonríe de forma curiosa, la observa con sus grandes ojos negros como brea y la invita a continuar con la escaleta

**Notas del autor:** Sobre Death Note solo me queda decir que dar cierta importancia a los personajes femeninos (aunque sean incidentales) no matara a nadie.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Fantasmas de navidades pasadas**

**.**

**.**

Era una delgada y pálida entidad la que se paseaba por los inmensos pasillos de sus recuerdos, tocando sin tocar realmente con manos huesudas de dedos largos cada una de las puertas de roble de intrincados diseños, canturreando una infantil melodía mientras movía uno de sus dedos como quien dirige una orquesta. Ella sabe que no se irá pronto, no ahora que una de esas puertas en particular se ha abierto de par en par, dando la bienvenida a su recién llegado huésped, acunándole con la calidez del fuego, el aroma de dulces y panecillos recién hechos.

Imposible que se vaya, no ahora, no en ese instante donde la nieve cae delicada y se adhiere al cristal de la ventana con el empeño de un niño curioso.

Linda lo sabe y mientras se lleva a la boca aquella fresa bañada en chocolate se dice que está bien, que realmente no importa, no es que ocurra siempre. Su invitado solo hace acto de presencia durante una fecha en particular, _esa_ fecha. Y luego se marcha, tal y como llega, arrastrando los pies y curvando la espalda como si la simple acción de caminar fuese causa de un exuberante esfuerzo. _Allegro moderato_ suena en su habitación y en su cabeza tal y como en la última semana, abrigando aún más aquel melancólico ente que no tiene nombre porque no lo necesita, su simple forma le da una fuerza abrazadora que ningún nombre podría.

Linda se pregunta por qué sigue escuchando aquella melodía por lo menos una vez al día, no es que _Sigismond _no le agrade, es solo que es demasiado alegre y rimbombante para su humor de últimamente.

Aquel ente también es cautivante y congela todo a su alrededor en una burbuja cristalina, aislando cualquier cosa y reuniendo otras. Linda en realidad no recuerda cómo es que termino en _esa_ habitación _aquella vez_, come otra fresa y piensa que esa noche hace más frio que en otras ocasiones, recuerda, luego, que _aquella vez_ también hizo frio y su nariz se torno tan roja como la de Rodolfo, el famoso reno de papá Noe.

_Él_, con mayúscula, es como Linda ha nombrado a ese ente que hace hervir su sangre y entume su cuerpo ante imágenes de recuerdos que ella, en sus más ingenuos momentos, ha creído encerrados. _Él_ es peligroso para su universo personal. Se dice, luego, que quizás se debió al aburrimiento por lo que _aquella vez_ llegó _a esa_ habitación. Todos creen que los huérfanos ruegan por fiestas, adornos y regalos, es por eso que durante las fiestas tradicionales los orfanatos se revisten con gastados y patéticos adornos que sirven muy bien a su cometido. Más lastima, más contribuyente. Pobres, pobres huérfanos.

Linda ya no está en el orfanato presumiendo de un regalo mal envuelto y de segunda mano. Sigue siendo huérfana a sus dieciséis años, pero ahora con vestidos de sedas, muchos libros adornando sus estantes de caoba y una galería presentando sus más recientes obras. Italia es hermosa, en especial durante esa época del año, cubierta por un manto blanco.

_Él_ no sabe si irse o quedarse, en un segundo parece dispuesto a cerrar la puerta que tan cantante a abierto, pero solo la deja entreabierta con el calor y el aroma escapando, _Él_ la está retando. A la siguiente milésima de segundo, Linda cree que lo reconsidera, porque _Él_ se detiene observando por el espacio que hay entre pared y madera. Al final, es ella quien cede y la abre completamente. Las fresas entre sus labios se vuelven amargas y sus dedos de los pies claman por calcetas felpudas y rosadas.

Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que las demás puertas también se abran.

Roger gustaba de adornar de forma tradicional. Luces amarillas, moños rojos, campañillas pequeñas y un pino verde lleno de baratijas con una enorme estrella en la punta parpadeando. Incuso, patéticos villancicos taladraban los oídos invitando a cualquiera a encerrarse en su cuarto y ahogarse con la almohada, las sabanas o cualquier cosa a la mano. Pero no es como si ella lo hubiese intentado.

_Él_ sonríe de forma curiosa, la observa con sus grandes ojos negros como brea y la invita a continuar con la escaleta. Recuerda, sin duda alguna y lo confirma al verlo ahí frente a ella, que _Él_ usaba solo una camisa blanca y vaqueros gastados. Tampoco usaba calzado. Linda quiere una manta y calcetas, claro, pero están en la otra habitación y aquel plato a su costado contiene fresas que ruegan por ser devoradas. Ella siempre ha sido curiosa y una habitación que no debía estar ocupada hasta cierta hora siempre es motivo de curiosidad.

Faltaba poco para la cena, afuera nevaba y adentro, el aroma dulzón del chocolate, el turrón y las fresas inundaban sus fosas nasales. Sentado delante de ellos, sobre una mesa, rodeado de caramelos, chocolate y otros panes, estaba _Él_ mirándoles fijamente con un dedo entre sus labios. Era extraño ver a Matt, Mello y Near reunidos en una misma habitación, y era aún más raro verlos ahí sin nada más que su completa atención reunida en un mismo punto. Linda pensó, en aquel momento, que si los milagros de verdad existían quizás la dejarían retratarlos a los tres en un mismo boceto. Soñar no costaba, ella lo hacía todo el tiempo.

Recuerda el calor del fuego bailando en la chimenea y sus pasos lentos pero firmes hasta _esa_ habitación, la forma en la que un muérdago guindaba por sobre su cabeza y el sonrojo que cruzo en su pálida cara al verse justo a un lado de aquel aún más pálido jovencito de nombre Nate. Ellos apenas y la miraron, ni siquiera le hablaron, es verdad, pero no los culpaba, _Él_ era llamativo y lindo, con sus grandes y ojerosos ojos, junto aquel revoltoso cabello. Para la Linda de _aquella vez_ lo había sido, para la de ahora, siete años después, también.

-"¿De verdad no quieres venir?"—Escuchó a su manager preguntarle, sacándola momentáneamente de aquel caldo de recuerdos, olores y sabores, ella niega sin palabras o movimiento alguno. A ella nunca le han gustado esas reuniones con frívolos ancianos, con sus malas insinuaciones al verla tan joven e inexperta. Ella es joven, sí, pero sabe más de lo que aquellos ricos estirados sabrán en toda su vida.

-"Quiero más fresas"—Refunfuña pero ya no hay nadie que pueda aplacar su deseo, ella no lo hará, por supuesto, está demasiado cómoda en medio de aquella sala en penumbras, alumbrada apenas por la luz que se adentra por la puerta de cristal que da hacía el balcón, recostada en aquel mullido sofá de tapiz color desierto y el paisaje de la bella Italia dibujándose frente a sus ojos. Linda extiende la mano como queriendo atrapar una de las coloridas luces de la ciudad pero estas permanecen distantes, frías e inmóviles. Como en esa otra ocasión cuando el fuego consumió todo a su alrededor y la dejo a ella a un lado, ignorándola totalmente para que el frio y la nieve la consumieran en un sueño eterno. Cosa que no paso, una lástima, por cierto, demasiados policías por todos lados. Linda tenía cuatro cuando conoció a la muerte, cinco cuando entendió el significado de la palabra huérfano y seis cuando dejo de esperar frente a los grandes ventanales del Wammy´s House a la familia que se volvió ceniza frente a sus ojos, todo en _esa_ misma fecha. Linda era joven pero no inexperta, como _Él_, o eso quería creer.

_Él_ les habló de una forma un tanto mecánico, como Near cuando se dignaba a dirigir palabra a alguien, Linda supuso que debía de decir algo interesante…ah, realmente debía ser interesante si había logrado capturar el interés de aquel incompatible trió. Pero Linda nunca le puso la suficiente atención. Oh, no. Ella prefirió abandonarse en el placer hedonista que le daba aquella estampilla de _Él_ rodeado de dulces y un pino a sus espaldas. Incluso lo imagino con ropas rojas y barba blanca ¿Qué más daba? Ya Roger le había dicho que ella estaba condenada a una vida entre bailes de gala e hipócrita fama y nada tenía que compartir con Mello o Near que se disputaban quien sabe qué.

Tampoco es como si le importara.

_Él_, es verdad, no era más que un jovenzuelo que acababa de cruzar por el puente de la pubertad, demasiado delgado y pálido por semejante travesía. Su figura, su imponente y desgarbada figura era como la de un Dios pagano a los ojos de esos tres, para ella quien todo se rige entre música y colores no era más que un punto en una hoja en blanco en espera por ser moldeado.

Linda quería bailar con _Él_ un cursi vals, no había un por qué para ello, simplemente quería hacerlo. Tal y como deseó robar un beso a Near quien en_ aquel _momento retorcía un mechón de sus blancos cabellos, abrazar a Mello a quien ella creía los ojos le saldrían disparados al mirar absorto a su melancólico ente, o golpear a Matt quien empezaba a sufrir los minutos de no estar jugando con el _game boy_ guardado en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Eran simples necesidades que tenía.

A Linda le gustaban los ojos de _Él_. Como los de una rana o un oso panda. No había mucha diferencia y piensa que _Él_ puede decir lo que quiera al final ella nunca le prestara atención, incluso puede recorrer los pasillos de su memoria y profanar recuerdos que debían de estar olvidados, ella nunca se lo prohibiría. Sin embargo, _Él_ no dejara de ser un simple punto que tiene que ser retratado en algún momento de su joven pera no inexperta vida.

Pero si lo piensa bien, por alguna razón no puede evitar fundir la imagen de_ Él_ con la de Mello y Near.

¿Matt? La verdad, es que ni siquiera está segura de que él haya estado en esa habitación.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> ¿Qué cúal era mi intención al escribir esto? Bueno, intente (enverdad que intente) transmitir algo en particular pero no sería "ideal" que aclarara lo que quería lograr, si no lo he podido transmitir entonces espero, almenos, que hayan encontrado la lectura amena. Cualquier tipo de comentario se agradece de antemano.


End file.
